XCom of the dead
by Aracuard
Summary: Zombies meet alien invaders from X-Com. A Sectoid Leader leading the crew on a terror mission and gets more than the aliens expected. You just know this is not going to end well.
1. Chapter 1

Heading towards the planet Earth the rectangular shaped ship had finally arrive from its long journey from Mars. As it approached Earth it fired the ship's thermal ray gun and vaporised two weather Satellites that were too close to the ship as a way to test fire the craft's defensive weapons

In recent years the aliens had begun their covert war with the humans attempting to gain control of the nations from within before reverting to conflict. the aliens within their ship had visited Earth many times before each time killing most humans they came across or capturing some for their own experiments or as food for the aliens.

the aliens looked harmless with their small child sized bodies but their oversized heads, large unblinking eyes and grey skin gave them a disturbing appearance. Humans that had encountered and survived these aliens had called them Greys Sometimes the Greys would release their victim after they had survived the experiments of these aliens but most of the time only an unindentifiable ruin of a body. Over the years enough eyewitnesses and survivors have reported enough similarities that they had agreed that the Greys were far from harmless. Unfontinuately most only found out after they had been captured by them and were on the discetion table and were being disceted alive.

Humanity as a whole still did not belive in the existance of aliens. They viewed the witnesses and survivors as liars and the insane.

Inside the terror ship the Sectoid leader looked upon the viewscreen at the glittering blue and green planet below. The planet expanded to fill the screen as the ship entered the atmosphere. Australia expanded to fill the screen

"Soon this planet will fall like others have done before and that others will do in the future." The leader thought to himself.

"We are to be attacking a human population centre with the goal of exterminating anything that moves. Prepare to repel the planetary defenders."

The Sectoid navigator reported." Leader we have no sign of the humans using radar or sending interceptors to attack."

Leader activated the ship wide intercom."Our target population centre has been selected. We will be landing shortly. Ready the Cyberdisks for action. They are to target any moving vehicles or humans that they sight."

Inside both of the nearly empty bays on each side of the terror ship the Sectoids begun to prepare the cyberdisk that sat in each bay.

After a few moments the began to awake. A pulsing bluse light beat in time with the enging around the 2 meter circumfrence of the disk. Slowly the machine floated up off the floor with more of the blue light coming from the bottom of the disk. Soon both cyberdisks were floating at head height and just awited for the command to be released from the UFO.

Soon a city appeared beneath the alien terror ship. The aliens inside saw the still city with the smoke comming from parts of the city but unlike a human could not see how this was strange for this city. They alo missed how the city already appeared to be if not dead then giving it's last dying gasps.

The Sectoids did not notice. They were not here to study humans just to kill and to cause terror before leaving.


	2. First Landing

With the pulsing drone that was to signature sound from the alien craft the ship landed in a park crushing a blood stained pram underneath the craft. Before the dust had settled the two large doors leading to the cargo bays inside the ship opened and the two cyberdisks left rushed out to begin seeing humans to shoot and kill.

Next came the solder caste Sectiods bred to eagerly serve their higher caste masters. Intelligence and thinking was not what they were designed for just the ability to follow orders and to use the necessary equipment to complete their given tasks. In their hands were what the humans had called plasma rifles. These deadly weapons had killed many humans and the soldiers fully expected to kill more. They could not think of any other result. They were not bred to.

The medics that came out were less looking at saving life than for searching for creatures to take to discetion tables to cut open to examine how they worked. The medics were only a little smarter than the average solder caste but were capable of making their own limited decisions. Their intelligence was directed to only look at ways that they could keep a specimen alive and in pain for a long as possible. In their hands they carried a large rounded weapon that looke more like a toy than a real weapon. This was the prefferd weapon of the medics in tha it only stunned the target allowing for the target to be dragged back to to ship for the medics research.

Inside the craft the remainig crew of the engineer, the navigator, and the leader checked their plasma pistols incase any humnas were to attempt to board the craft.

it was one of the soldiers that came across the first body of a human. "Leader this is Solodier Three. I have found a dead human"

"What was it killed by?"

"Not by our weapons. weapon type unknown. human looks to have been partially eaten"

The leader thought for a moment." Orders expanded. Shoot any creature not just humans."

"Orders understood"

Soldier Four entered a shop. The moment the alien entered the shop all ofthe starving animals saw the alien and began to cry for food. Soldier Four pulled out its grenade and set the timer before throwing the grenade into the room. The solder ran away from the pet store for cover before the store exploded. The solder waited for the dust to settle before reentering the store and begun to shoot any animal that had survived the grenade attack.

Solder Two heard sound coming from the set of appartments to its left. Suddenly there was a howl and a streak of grey fur as a cat flew past the Sectoid solider. The solder turned towards the cat and fired a burst of fire at the cat before the cat escaped past the corner of the building. Still hearing the sound from inside the alien entered the appartment

Away from the Soldiers and the Medics the cyberdisks seperated and begun to search for their own viable targets. The pulsing sound of their engines echoed throughout the city. One cyberdisk moved north up the main road stopping to shoot any animals it came across. The second cyberdisk moved south before moving down a side ally after it detected some movement.


	3. Soldier Two and the Zombie

Solder Two entered the appartment and could still hear the sound. Moving around into the livingroom the alien spotted a human male hunched over a female human that looked injured. Without warning the alien fired two shots into the back of the crouching human

On the crouching human two spots smoldered and ignited as the plasma rounds smashed into the crouching humans back. Instead of falling down the human stood up. Soldier Two responded by this abnormal situation by firing several more rounds into the humans' back.

The heat of the plasma rounds managed to set the shirt of the human on fire but the human did not attempt to put out hte fire but simply turned around to face Soldire Two.

"Leader this is Soldier Two I have a situation. Humnas are behaving abnormally."

"We are not to study them just shoot them"

"What if they are not reacting to our shooting them?"

"Fire into them until they stop moving. Understood?"

"Afirmiative."

Soldier Two could now see that the other human that was laying on the ground was now getting up as well and like the first human was approaching. Swiching to full automantic fire Soldier Two fired into the chest of the first knocking it to the ground the plasma rifle also managed to cut the humans arm off at the shoulder. Soldier Two could not understand how the second human could still be standing as a large portion of the female's throat was torn open. As they understood humans they were like simpler verions of the superior Sectiod race such a would would be either fatal immediatly or would quickly be fatal.

Thinking thoughts like this were beyond what Soldier Two was bred for. As Soldier Two emptied the plasma rifle into the second human knocking it down as well. It did not notice the two smaller humans approach from behind and began to bite Soldier Two.

Solder Two felt the small hands wrap around it's legs before the teeth sank into both of Solder Two calves tripping the alien over. The plasma rifle fell next to the bodies ofthe two larger humans.

The alien tried to punch and prise the small humans off its legs and at the same time the alien dragged itself towards the fallen plasma rifle. What the alien did not see was the two larger human getting back to their feet despite the multiple plasma wounds. Soldier Two did see the face of the female human up close as she pulled the aliens head up to face her befoer she leanded forward and bit into the alien's eye.

At this point Soldier Two did the only thing it could think of doing and screamed.

All of the terror ship's crew could hear Solder Two screaming over their communicators for a long time before it cut to a gurgle and only munching could be heard.

"Solder Two report in. What is your status?" the Leader demanded.

"Solder Two report in. What is your ststus?"

the zombie humans abandoned the alien the moment it died. Bits of alien flesh fell from their mouths and hands and the zombies left the house. The alien blood had not yet started to congeal whenthebody began to twitch and convolse. Slowly Solder Two rose to its feet and began to follow the other zombies out of the house leaving the plasma rifle as well as several fingers behind on the floor in a pool of drying alien blood.


	4. Cyberdisk Ambush

The southern cyberdisk detected the mass movement of humans approaching from the centre of the city. It identified that most of the humans approaching were unarmed and contacted the other other cyberdisk.

++ Disk Alpha38 this is Uniform96 come to my position to repel approaching human horde. ++

++ Affirmative. Am heading there directly. ++

U96 powered up its plasma weapon and moved into a position that it could see the approaching humans. It could see that the humans were making no effort to conceal themselves. Until A38 arrived U96 began to take aimed shots into the horde.

After the forth shot at one of the approaching humans and the human did not seem to respond or fall U96 turned and test fired into a nearby car. A short burst caused the fuel tank to explode. Satisfied that the weapon was working properly U96 could only conclude that the approaching humans must be concealing armour under their clothing.

++ Alpha38 be aware that the humans are wearing armour. ++ U96 fired a burst into one human tearing one of the humans arms off and knocking the human down. ++ Concentrated fire on a single target effective. ++

U96 did not notice the fallen human get back to its feet and start walking towards the noise of the cyberdisk firing. The sound of the second approaching cyberdisk seem to excite the humans and caused them ot stagger even faster forward towards the alien terror machines.

With the arrival of the second cyberdisk both fired into the approaching crowd knocking more of the humans down. The disk assumed that the fallen humans were dead and did not see them mostly rise to their fee again except for the ones that had been hit in the head and had it blown apart. The only others that did not get back to their feet were the ones that had their spines severed and would instead drag themselves towards the cyberdisks regardless of the damage and the body parts that would fall from them.

Behind the two cyberdisk more of the zombies began to approach the sound of the machines. The zombies closed in on the source of the pulsating drone that came from the two cyberdisks as well as the sound of the cyberdisks plasma weapon firing.

The two drones continued to spray fire at the approaching horde until A38 felt hands grabbing the drones body and begun to drag the machine to the ground.

++ Emergency. Emergency. Alpha38 is being overrun. Immediate support required. ++ A38 spun around trying to dislodge the zombies off itself firing a near continuous stream of plasma fire from it's weapon. Shots fired by A38 raked across the zombie horde only to punch several holes into the side of U96. Several zombies dropped some for the last time as their heads exploded from the wild shots.

Damaged U96 staggered away from A38 as the drone began to assess the damage taken from the friendly fire. In the distance U96 could hear the dull thumps of rounds from the medics stun gun firing and exploding into the human horde before the drone could hear the sound of the medics screaming before a grenade exploded cutting one of the screams short.

++ Uniform96 retreating back to ship. Have received heavy damage. ++ U96 turned to fire another burst at one of the approaching zombies that had one arm blasted off it earlier when the plasma rifle failed to fire. ++ Weapon exhausted. Support needed. ++

A38 could only slide across the ground from the weight of the zombies onto of the machine when one of the creatures stuck it's hand into a intake and damaged a part of the propulsion. ++ Leader this is Alpha38. Am disabled. Initiating self destruct mechanism to prevent capture ++ As A38 exploded the zombies covering the cyberdisk were shreded by the blast. Zombies further away were smashed to the ground by both the blast and flying body parts of the zombies.

U96 attempted to climb abovethe horde of humans but the damage it had recieved from A38 made it too hard to attempt to work. more and more of the zombies either got handholds on the drone or they had become caught on the cyberdisk and could not get off the drone. U96 tried to push its way through the horde to where it could see the soldiers had an out one of the side streets. Before it could request assistance the cyberdisk saw one of the soldiers pulled down by the new horde following them.

++ Uniform96 to Leader. Escape now unviable. Initating destruct sequence. ++ The cyberdisk exploded tearing the zombies around it apart.


	5. Fallen Soldiers 1

* Whoops my hiatus was longer than I expected *

Solider One moved away from their Lander searching for targets it had learned from previous missions to look for the smaller humans as it had found that the larger ones would always head towards the sound that the smaller humans would make once a limb was shot off.

Solder Four entered a shopping centre looking for movement. Whenever it saw some movement inside one of the stores it would prime one of its grenades before throwing it into the store before the Sectoid would enter the blasted store to shoot any survivors. On the third store it saw movement deeper within the store itself and the soldier could see a blood trail leading into the store. Expecting a easy kill the alien flicked the setting for it's plasma rifle to bust fire. and moved into the store. Deep in the dark store the alien eyes pierced the dark and could see movement and aimed and fired.

The remaining Sectoid, Soldier Three moved around to the rear of the ship and began to search for prey of it's own away from the competition of the other soldiers. The lack of movement within the city did not cause the aliens to worry as inferior species were there only to be hunted down and killed or taken captive at the orders of their leaders.

Over their communicators all the Sectoid Soldiers could hear first the questions from Soldier Two before the burst of from from the aliens soldier was cut off by the death screams of their fellow clone solder. The remaining soldiers did not feel any remorse over the death of their comrades as their leader reinforced their superiority over the humans.

"All soldiers this is your Leader the humans have attacked up they must pay. Kill anything that moves. Confirm."

"Soldier One - Confirms."

"Soldier Three - Confirms."

"Soldier Four - Confirms."

Soldier One thought hard. This was an unfamiliar experience to a clone bread to fight and kill. It could recall the familiar sound of the plasma rifle that Soldier Two had fired before it had been destroyed and the location it seemed to have come from. Deciding that any humans that were near the corpse of Solider Two would have been injured in the fight with the Sectoid and now would be easy kills the alien moved rapidly in the odd wobbling movement that Secoids could do with their short legs. Shortly the soldier found itself out the front of a block of apartments when it saw a wounded human male move down the stairs at the front of the apartments.

Soldier One saw that the human had suffered some serious plasma rifle injuries. Soldier One aimed and fired a burst at the human walking down the stairs. The burst of plasma fire marched up the chest of the human before ending with a plasma bolt exploding the human's head. Without a sound the headless body dropped and tumbled down the stairs to come to a rest at the base of the stairs.

Moving up the stairs with the plasma rifle ready to fire Soldier One did not hesitate to fire on the two smaller humans it saw coming out of one of the apartments. that they seemed to be unarmed did not worry the soldier at all. The alien's first burst knocked the smaller child zombie down onto it's back, tearing a arm off. The second child zombie received the next burst into it's chest. The tightly placed burst tore open the chest of the zombie as it was knocked off it's feet. The second child zombie sat up its entrails falling out of the the open hole in its stomach.

When both of the child zombies got back to their feet despite their clearly massive injuries Soldier One found itself to be as surprised as far as a soldier class Sectoid had been engineered to be. Soldier One held down the trigger of its rifle firing until the two burning chunks of meat could not be easily recognised as being once human.

Even as Soldier One reloaded it could see a larger human following the child zombies out but behind the human it could see Soldier Two approaching.

"Leader this is Soldier One. Have spotted Soldier Two moving behind a human. Will determine why Soldier Two will not use communicator." Soldier One fired a burst into the chest of the human which sent the zombie staggering backwards befoer it raised it hands towards the Sectoid soldier and began to stagger towards the alien.

Backing up the alien fired another burst into the zombie cutting off one its legs at the knee. The zombie continued to craw towards the alien. Taking time the Sectoid soldier fired a burst into the growling face of the zombie as it stared at the alien. Once the head exploded all movement from the zombie stopped.

Soldier One stepped over the body noting that the body was cold but not recognising that it was unusual for humans to be that cold or to bleed that little.

"Solder Two respond. Why have you stopped responding to Leader?" Soldier One chittered to the silent figure of Soldier Two.

Soldier Two said nothing just slowly advanced towards Soldier One.

"Leader this is Soldier One. Solder Two appears to be injured and under a form of mental control as it does not respond to voice control. Am approaching Soldier Two."

It was not until Soldier One was with arms reach of the zombie Sectoid that it responded to the presence of the alien by grabbing its arm and tearing a chunk of flesh out of Soldier One. Before Sectoid soldier could pull away to raise its plasma rifle the dead Soldier Two bit into the neck of Soldier One spraying both with the bright green alien blood.

Soldier One only took a few minutes to die Before the blood from the neck would had stopped pouring out the eyes had already began to turn milky. This time there were no convulsions and the Sectoid quickly reanimated and rose to join as soldier to the new war of the dead against the living.


	6. Fallen Soldiers 2

While Soldier One was discovering Soldier Two still moved Soldier Four was discovering that some shoppers hate to be disturbed while shopping.

Solder Four moved in closer to see what the humans were doing in the dark and saw that a group of humans were bunched over a prone human. Not caring to lose a fine opportunity the alien primed and threw a grenade into the middle of the group.

The grenade flew true into the middle of the group before exploding flinging bodies across the room, the explosion tore a hole in the floor and brought a part of the ceiling down around the hole the grenade created. Soldier Four stepped over one body that had been torn in half with the intention of shooting any of the survivors when it felt hands reach around one leg and teeth tear into its ankle.

Looking down to the aliens horror it found that the half body had grabbed its leg with the bodies one intact arm and the remains of the other arm and was tearing into the aliens leg. Soldier Four twisted around and emptied the plasma rifle into the head and what remained of the torso ending the zombie attack.

As the empty magazine fell from the rifle the Sectoid looks around at the remaining bodies seeing that most were getting to their feet or were crawling towards the Sectoid due to the damage from the grenade that made them unable to walk. This was too much for the ordered mind of the Sectoid soldier who dropped its weapon and began to flee back towards the Lander and safety. It did not notice that the bleeding wound on its leg had already stopped bleeding and was looking inflamed and the infection was already spreading from the bite mark in corrupted black stain that followed the veins in the Sectoid's leg.

Soldier Three moved away from the Sectoid terror ship searching for prey. All the alien could find was dead humans laying scattered around with some of the bodies looking badly rotted. It looked back where it had come from feeling as if eyes were watching it but it could not see any threats alien or inferior human just dead bodies.

In the distance it could hear a low human creature growling and barking. Thinking that it was either guarding some humans or attacking them Soldier Three moved towards the sound ready to fire on them all. Soldier Three rounded the corner and found that it was not just one low creature that humans called a dog but three all protecting a wounded female human that was clutching at a stump of a hand against four other humans.

If Soldier Three was capable of smiling it would be as it held down the trigger to its plasma rifle and sprayed plasma bolts into the group. The growls from the dogs turned into screams of pain. The female that the dogs were protecting was hit twice in the admen fell to the ground whimpering while most of the humans attacking were knocked to the ground. The Sectoid reloaded then fired a burst into the standing human knocking it to the ground.

Two of the dogs still lived but regardless of how hard they tried they could not get back onto their feet and attack the alien. Watching the wounded female Soldier Three deliberately shot the wounded dogs as she watched but could not figure out why she began to laugh as it raised the rifle to shoot her.

"This inferior race will be best if it is exterminated," Solder Three thought to itself as it pulled the trigger blasting several holes into the female's chest killing her instantly.

Hands grabbed the shoulder of the Sectoid soldier spinning it around to face once the humans it had already shot. Without hesitating the soldier emptied the clip into the chest of the zombie cutting the creature in half at the chest. Even cut in half did not hold the zombie back from biting the nearest piece of living flesh to its mouth.

Soldier Three screamed as it felt teeth tear into its hand and the creature pull away with two of its fingers in its mouth, then swallow them only to have them fall out of the bite mark that had opened the throat of the zombie.

Using the plasma rifle to push the zombie away from its wounded hand Soldier Three fired the rifle at point blank vaporising the upper half of the head of the zombie. As the upper part of the body fell to the ground still the alien could see that now many humans had left the buildings and was heading straight towards it. One handed it sprayed the crowd with plasma bolts but aside from setting a few zombies on fire not one of them fell.

Hearing noise behind it the alien turned to look to see the dead female getting to her feet despite that she had a section of her chest blasted out and the soldier could see that no organs moved inside her opened ribcage.

Firing another burst into the female Soldier Three looked around to see that even more humans had begun to emerge and swarm and if the alien did not retreat back to the ship straight away now it would never get the chance. Dropping its rifle to try and stop the bleeding from its mangled hand the Sectoid began to run as fast as it could towards the terror ship to get bigger weapons or to simply escape.

As it ran back towards it did not notice in its pain that black marks were spreading from the wound in time with the beat of the twin hearts of the Sectoid or that more and more zombies were following the wounded alien back to the ship


	7. Ship Invaded & End

Soldier Four started to stagger as it ran in panic first towards the medics before he could hear them approaching. The infection had already began to affect the thinking of the alien. It Stopped at the entrance of the ship and began to throw it's load of grenades at the approaching horde. While each grenade that landed in a group of zombies exploded throwing bodies whole and in parts into the air it only attracted more zombies towards the soldier and the the time that Soldier Four ran out of grenades the number of zombies following the alien had grown from a dozen to hundreds and zombies had begun to attract other zombies with the noise they were making.

Still clutching its mangled hand Soldier Three ran around the side of the ship towards the entrance of the ship to collide with Soldier Four. Both Sectoids screamed in panic as they fell to the ground together in a pile. Neither realised in their panic how quickly the zombies closed in until the press of zombies stopped the door from closing.

The sound of the UFO's engines pulsating combined with the group moaning continued to draw more and more zombies into the UFO flooding the interior of the ship with invaders while at the entrance the two soldier type Sectoids were torn apart and eaten before they could die.

"Soldiers control your selves or you will be declared unstable and be destroyed." voiced the Leader through the communicators. Leader turned to the navigator "Log in the destruction of the soldiers on return as they are faulty and are showing emotions"

"It is done Leader. On return to base the surviving soldiers will be destroyed and replaced."

"Good it is clear that this batch are failures perhaps the genetic strain can be recovered."

Leader could hear something over the communicator bout could not identify the sound. The Sectoid Leader turned to the ship's remaining two crew. "Get your weapons we have human boarders."

The Engineer collect it's plasma pistol and grenades before moving over to the side room that had no floor so that some of the races that floated had easy access to the bridge from the base level. The Engineer saw that below it in the accessible hallway that it was full humans packed in tight and were still trying to come in. "Leader this is Engineer we have humans coming in the left hanger. They number over fifty. Using grenades to thin them before dropping in."

"Leader this is Navigator the humans have just managed to enter the right hanger in large numbers. They appear to be unarmed, wounded and disorientated. Using grenades."

Leader could hear the grenades exploding but something was missing. In the time it took the for the alien to ride the lift to the lower level it worked out that was was missing were the screams from the humans. wounded humans always screamed when they were wounded but above the pulsating drone of the engines idling Leader could not hear any human screams just the sound of grenades exploding.

Opening the door into the hallway Leader was surprised to see thatthe hall way was full of injured humans. With out a hit of mercy Leader aimed for the human's stomach when it fired because Leader loved the sound of humans screaming in pain. Three plasma bolts ripped into three humans but the only effect was that they turned towards Leader and reached out towards the Sectoid.

Leader backed away from the humans trying to figure out why did the humans not react to the plasma pistol. Holding down the trigger to the pistol Leader emptied the energy clip into the closest human that was dressed as a paramedic. Bolts ate into the human tearing chucks of flesh then bone away from it. A hand flew away as the wrist exploded, the opposite shoulder was first shattered by several bolts before a final bolt damaged the shoulder to badly for it to take the weight of the arm. Flesh first stretched then tore and the arm fell from the body and yet the human still advanced. The plasma pistol fell silent as the energy clip was drained. The human was serverly mangled, one arm ended in a stump, the other arm was missing. the head had taken several glancing blow the left side of the humans face was burned off the jaw was hanging on by only a few threads of flesh and swung past the shoulders. Yet the human still advanced.

Leader only realised it's mistake of concentrating on the human in front of it when it felt hands grab it's arm and pull the alien towards the other human. To the Sectoid's shock the human pulled it's hand to the humans mouth and bit into the Sectoid's flesh. Without thinking Leader pushed the muzzle of the pistol into the forehead of the human and fired turning the skull into a pressure cooker that erupted with boiling brain punching out the rear of the skull.

Leader pulled back it's hand and saw that the bite mark left by the primitive human was only bleeding a little. "Crew report."

"Engineer here. The humans continue the advance despite the injuries the grenades have inflicted. Have used all grenades."

"Navigator here. Humans are ignoring the casualties inflicted by the grenades. Am also out of grenades."

"Cease attack and prepare for lift off we will take these humans back to be examined instead." Leader continued to back away from the humans that were now starting to pour into the room towards the lift spraying the approaching horde to little effect.

Leader back onto the lift and triggered it to alien looked at the bite mark the primitive human had made and was satisified that the wound was no longer bleeding.

Outside the UFO the engines increasing in volume only acted to draw in more of the zombie horde. The ship's doors to the outside struggled to close with zombies blocking the door. As the ship rose zombies tumbled from the ship until the doors could close and seal.

Navigator sat at the controls "Leader the autopilot back to base has been set we shall be back at the base on the dark side of the moon within the hour."

When Leader did not respond Navigator turned to face the superiour Sectoid who was standing over the alien. The Sectoid did not expect Leader to grab its face and bite into it. The alien screamed and began to try and fight off the attack. In moments the engineer was trying to pull Leader away and succeded only to have the infected alien now facing it.

Shocked at seeing the blood smeared face the Sectoid froze for a moment which was enough for the zombie to lean in and tear a chunk of flesh from the Engineers throat.

While the other two were fighting Naviagtor fled the bridge to one of the side rooms to escape the attack. The bite mark burned and felt like it was melting into its face. It could feel blood pouring down it's face. The alien had almost reached the door when it was slammed into the wall and brought to the ground. It rolled over to stare into the dead eyes of its former leader and it realised that it would not live to reach the base but that this load of humans were infected with something dangerous to the Race. The only course it could take was to overload the engines and destroy the ship.

Navigator managed to push the snapping Leader off itself and ran past the dead Engineer to the control board to start the self destruct procedures. Without warning it was pulled to its knees. looking around it saw Engineer had grabbed it's leg and was pulling it towards the set of hungry teeth of the engineer. The navigator screamed as it fought off the attacking engineer only to feel another set of hands then teeth tear into it from behind.

On the dark side of the moon a UFO returned on automatic pilot to land in the hanger.

"Ship 157 report on your crew status."

"Ship 157 report on your crew status."

"It looks like all crew on 157 are dead. send in a cleanup crew then ready it for launch."

"This is ground crew to command we have humans leaving Ship 157. Moving it with stun guns to capture the humans."


End file.
